Der Klang Der Stille
by MandatoryFun
Summary: The mutant gene overrides one's magic- so when a mutant Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys due to an accident, he disappears from the wizarding world. For years he grew up on the streets before becoming one of Magneto's most trusted agents, now known as Ergo. He is thrust however back into the world of magic; how will he cope? (Fuller summary inside, slash fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Der Klang Der Stille**

* * *

 **Summary:** **The mutant gene overrides one's magic- so when a mutant Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys due to an accident, he disappears from the wizarding world. For years he grew up on the streets before becoming one of Magneto's most trusted agents, now known as Ergo. However, when one of his few friends tells him about his godfather's impending execution, he must learn about his past and decide his place in this new world- is he still Harry Potter? Is he still their Savior?**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** _ **Hello Darkness, My Old Friend**_

* * *

"Do want to hear a story?" Bobby gritted his teeth, his mouth tasting like iron. A dark chuckle was heard as he felt a hand pat the side of his head. Bobby flinched a bit, unable to move due to the restraints holding him to the chair, "It's not one you know anything about Bobby-boy. Its from way before I became Ergo."

"I still think that name is stupid," muttered Bobby as he glared at the man behind him, causing him to frown. Bobby guessed he should shut up but this guy pissed him off so much that he couldn't help but antagonize him.

Ergo continued, "Yes, you've made yourself quite clear… if it so pleases you, I suppose I could tell you my real name." He came around Bobby before spinning around and back handing Bobby hard enough to knock him and his chair over. The X Man gasped as electricity danced across his skull, tingling across his skin and muddling his senses.

When he had composed himself, Ergo continued, content to leave his captive on the ground- ignoring the dazed look in his victim's eyes, "You see, our little story is about a young boy from oh so long ago. He was around one at that time you know. It starts with his uncle and his aunt, being perfectly…. _Homo Sapien_."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley as they are called, hailed from number four on Privet Drive, were quite proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They just didn't hold with such nonsense of the strange or mysterious and would be the last to be caught up in that.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills of course. He was a big… beefy, shall we say, man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. It only made his head seem all the smaller on the rest of his body. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, enough to offend even the most polite of giraffes- not because of her neck mind you but rather because of the face attached.

The Dursleys also had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, oh yes, but you see they had a dark secret they didn't want anyone to find out about. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about their in-laws, the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years and practically didn't exist to the Dursleys.

The main issue was they were so unusual, so unDursleyish, so _freakish_. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child with parents like _that_.

It was on the corner of the street one morning that he, meaning Mr. Dursley, noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a moment he thought nothing of it- before promptly jerking back to look. If he had anymore neck he likely would've snapped it. Unfortunately, that did not happen and instead he saw a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.

What could that have been, he likely would've wondered, likely thinking he was going crazy. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

Over the day strange things kept happening. Cloaked people waltzing around the streets,owls flying against migration patterns, shooting stars in the sky; and of course, the faint, faint whispers of the Potters and their son Harry. Mr. Dursely was quite disturbed about this but he figured his life would be fine. Oh how wrong he was.

His wife was simply putting out the milk jars when she came across Harry, wrapped in a blanket, on their front step. Mr. Dursley came running when he heard that sound, oh yes he did, nearly flattened little Dudders too. Such began their new life with their no good nephew.

Of course they fed him and clothed him and took care of him… and threw him into a cupboard because he wouldn't shut his tiny wailing mouth for two moments. Hm, you seem surprised. DId you really think people like I described would take care of a baby very well, a freak of nature one at least?

Well they proved to be terrible humans, homo sapiens - undeserving of even that title if you had to ask me. Which you of course don't but it's my story. Anyways, such was the life of the young child Harry- his eyes grew quite accustomed to that darkness and in many respects found he liked the dark more than the light outside. In the dark he couldn't be hurt.

Harry grew until it was the point that they needed to, at the very least, take him to the doctor. They were worried of course; not for the boy but for themselves as Harry seemed to suck the heat right out of the air and had stuck his finger into an outlet once and hadn't been hurt in the slightest. It was quite unnatural to put it lightly.

The doctor was of course obligated to tell the couple that their freakish nephew was a mutant- the test wasn't that old but it was reliable enough. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley nearly pitched a fit but kept it together. Social services was a fickle mistress and they didn't want that brought down on their heads.

Instead they housed the mutie, but now it went from bad parenting to abuse. Harry grew up with a sprain or a bruise or a broken bone almost constantly- it's a wonder he survived childhood. He was short and skinny and had just the biggest eyes; this was mostly due to being in the dark so often and his eyes adjusting for it. Dudley of course got in on the action and his gang would beat up Harry on a weekly, if not daily, basis. This kid wasn't like you Bobby- no Professor to swoop in and save him.

Oh you know not everyone is so fortunate? Funny, with the way you X Men act I assumed you all thought we grew up without having to worry about surviving our relatives beating us half to death on a semi-daily basis. But I of course am getting off topic. The worst is after all yet to come. You see it all started on day when Harry was being chased by Dudley's gang.

He was faster than them- well at least faster than Dudley. Harry dodged and weaved the obstacles in his way as they followed fast on his heels. But you know, he was tired of running, tired of being hunted for something he had no control over. Indeed, though he had been a mutant for as long as he could remember, he never had control. So instead he turned around and socked Piers, another boy in the gang, right in the nose, breaking it.

This only served to enrage them and they descended on him like hornets. Do you know how many died, Bobby, when his powers lashed out against them in his defense against his will? Two died. Others had heart attacks. Only one child, one who hung back and avoided immediate confrontation was left alone to watch, eyes widened as the group screamed in pain and terror. Harry hated those screams but he had no control- and he was in too much pain himself. He was only ten you know; kind of like John, though younger technically.

Hm, John never talked about his past with you eh? Guess that shows which of us was a better friend in the end. Anyways, hunted by the world, especially his aunt and uncle for the death of their son, he ran and ran and ran for years. It wasn't until he was 16 that he was found by Magneto and introduced to the Brotherhood of Mutants. So Bobby, what did you think of my story; was it sad enough for your esteemed _pity_?

* * *

Bobby glared at Ergo in distaste, "That still gives you no right to do what you do with the Brotherhood; these people are innocent!" His comment was waved to the side as the other mutant walked around some more, musing to himself.

"You are quite naive young Iceman; I never said I had the right, the same way they never had the right to make me try to commit suicide, even if that was unintentional." Ergo scowled at the X Man, "I know I can't say anything that will change your mind. So, if you do not mind, I will take my leave."

He walked out without paying attention to what Bobby was saying, leaving him laying on the ground- he cared not for that arse. Ergo slammed the door to the cell, glaring at a cackling Toad and smirking Multiple Man, "Remind me why the hell I saved you when you fell from the Statue of Liberty Toad?"

"Come now, you know you'd miss me," Toad said from his crouched position on the table, "Besides, who'd be there to cover for your ass when you shoving your tongue down Pyro's throat?" Ergo was quiet for a moment as Multiple Man made a face; Toad didn't know when to shut up sometimes, especially on a sensitive subject like this. "What, it's true!"

Ergo rubbed his temples in exasperation, "Well besides the point- I refrain from doing that during missions so we don't get distracted anyways." A dark look came over him, "Besides the only one who'd care is tied up in that cell. If he escapes," the mutant glared at his subordinates, "I will have Mystique make your life as painful as possible… While looking like the Blob." The disgusted looks that the other two Brotherhood members bore amused Ergo.

He walked down the halls of the Brotherhood's HQ, scowling as he stalked forward. He didn't want to injure Iceman- much -but if he had stayed in there he would have done something he would've regretted instantly. The fact that Mr Perfect Mutant was their prisoner while John was captured was not enough to ease his mind. He should have kept John safe!

Avalanche, a mutant from Bayville, waved to him as Ergo walked up, "Magneto is in his office with Mystique. He figured you'd be angry so he said that you could come over anytime you wanted," The last part being said with a little growl. Kid had barely been in the Brotherhood for a couple months and he already thought he should have free access to Magneto like he did.

Ergo nodded and dismissed the younger mutant with barely a second thought- no doubt to the boy's annoyance but it did not matter. He opened the door to Magneto's office and barged in scowling. Magneto looked up from where he was looking over papers with Mystique, "Ah, my dear Ergo, I'm glad to see-"

"Cut the crap Magneto," Ergo said, green piercing eyes staring into his soul, "We are getting Pyro back from the X Men correct?" Mystique gave him a critical look but he ignored her. He may not have been around as long as her but she had proved to be nothing but critical of his and Pyro's relationship.

Apparently she doubted his abilities and thought Ergo shouldn't form such a close connection with dead weight. They had nearly come to blow multiple times over the subject. Magneto gave him a grandfatherly smile, "Peace Ergo. Do not worry- plans are being reformed with his capture. Though I doubt we will be able to launch an attack to liberate him."

He raised a placating hand when Ergo's eyes flashed angrily, "Please consider the bigger picture. He is stuck in the X Men's Manor as they still see him as more or less a wayward former member. To liberate him I would have to breach the Manor; perhaps before Stryker's attack this would have worked but now…"

Ergo began pacing, "But we have to save him! What if the military find out they're holding him? The experimental "cure" is being rolled out. They could try and neutralize him!" Magneto watched his young third-in-command carefully. He did not like how Ergo was handling this situation and he planned on informing the mutant of that fact.

"Think like the leader you are Ergo. It would make little sense for the military to do that right now or that they'd view Pyro as such a threat that they needed to. If you think you will realize I'm right. Now," Magneto moved some papers, "If you could, say, present me a plan to lure out them with Pyro then we can act. But for now, I will not order such a foolhardy and ill thought plan."

Ergo sighed, forcing himself to calm; Magneto was right in this situation. It would not make sense to move the Brotherhood yet. But he needed to do something or who knows what would happen to his boyfriend. The last thing they needed was some X Men "Therapy" messing with his loyalty to the mutant cause.

The green eyed mutant left Magneto's office, lost in thoughts and memories. He looked out a window at the sunset, mind wandering back to when he and John met for the first time….

* * *

"Oh god!" Everyone was thrown as an explosion ripped a hole in the X Jet and they begin to plummet. Rogue flew out of the hole screaming desperately as her world spun around her. Jean focused, trying to keep the plane together as everyone else looked horrified; suddenly with a pop, Nightcrawler was gone. A second later the mutant was back in his seat, a terrified Rogue with him.

Bobby and John shared a look, one of acceptance and one of terror, as the plane continued to plummet relentlessly towards the and Logan hold hands as Storm fights the controls, desperate to stop their descent.

"Mrs. Storm?!" Storm, Bobby and Pyro all look back as the hull of the plane begins mending itself, the roar of air dying to a whistle- but they weren't slowing down, they were still about to hit the ground!

Everyone was thrown forward, seatbelts digging into them for a moment before they lost all momentum and were just hanging there. Bewildered, they could see a black haired teen with glowing green eyes smirking up with them, a hand on the nose of the jet, with Magneto holding his hand out and holding the jet. "Ah, its the X-Men. Right on time."

Ergo was looking up through the window of the jet, not having met all the X-Men here- there was the standards, Jean , Logan, and Storm. But then there were some teens that looked maybe a year younger than he was. Some brown haired boy, kid looked ready to piss his pants, a girl that seemed to feel likewise and some weird furry dude.

Then his eyes landed on the almost white-haired blond, and his teeth flashed. Now there was something he could work with. Kid had those eyes, the eyes of a person who had been dealt a sub-optimal hand in life and resented it. Ergo might not be Magneto, but he felt that this kid wouldn't need that big of a push to see sense.

When Magneto placed the jet down and the X-Men began disembarking, Ergo moved back over to his boss's side. Magneto spared him a glance and Ergo smirked, "Send me the kids- I think I can work on one of them." His boss understood and smirked. Ergo wasn't the most eloquent speaker but he was honest and frank where Magneto was not. Teens would appreciate that.

Magneto was making a fire for the adults while the other "grown-ups" (that made Ergo sneer) checked over the jet. He led the other teens over to a clearing far enough away that they wouldn't be able to listen. As they walked, the brown haired boy introduced himself as Bobby Drake and the others. Ergo could barely conceal a laugh at the expression of irritation on 'John's' face.

He wasn't trying to manipulate the boy; John just seemed so sick of these X-Men. Not that he could blame the other teeneager. He was rarely around the other mutant force but even a little exposure made him sick. They were so naive, so soft. Ergo wasn't used to that. His boss had been in a concentration camp, he had been abused, Raven couldn't be seen as herself in public. They were jaded.

These kids, they weren't like that. Sure they had experienced trials, but they had that spark of hope in their eyes. He sat around the wood they had piled into a makeshift fire pit as Bobby struggled to start a fire. Ergo disliked the boy immediately. He likely believed the X-Men creed and wouldn't be easy to sway, not with Storm or that mind-reader here. Same with the girl.

The boy 'John ' though was on the path. Plus he was kind of cute. Could do with a little less gel, and maybe just go ahead and bleach the hair. Maybe he just needed a year or two to hit being really attractive. Ergo shook himself out of that train of thought before he got stuck there dissecting his appearance. He had fooled around with guys before- he had been back in England not a year ago and had hooked up with some boy named Cedric.

Apparently the guy had a row with his girlfriend and was feeling experimental for the night. They had exchanged numbers the next morning and went their separate ways. They had already done it once since then. Nice guy, strong and silent. John was different but it was a nice change. He was open and emotional, a firecracker amongst sheep. He would be fun to have around.

Ergo ended up having a small debate with Bobby when he told them his name was Ergo. Bobby had been a bit miffed by that response, "What's your real name? Not some superhero name."

He glared at the petulant child in front of him, "Ergo is my REAL name. I was named something else by Homo Sapiens, but my name, my mutant name- that is my REAL name." Ergo turns to John who had been watching him closely with interest, "What's your real name John?"

The mutant froze for a moment, absent-mindedly flicking open his lighter and closing it for a few moments before saying with confidence, "Pyro." Ergo gave him a satisfied smile. Perfect.

* * *

Ergo sighed and moved towards his room to try and figure out some way to free John. He hadn't thought he'd get involved with John on a regular basis and then dating; Ergo frankly sucked at most relationships. He was an emotional and abused trainwreck- he acted strong but he got vulnerable real fast with lovers. He was a bit of a softee that way.

With Cedric it was easy- the guy was as solid as bedrock. John was the opposite, which he liked but it dismissed their chances of a successful relationship. They had somehow made it work out despite the strain sometimes. Ergo shouldn't have let that cloud his judgement however.

He had let John come along because he didn't want to push the mutant- his lover refused to acknowledge that he had weaknesses and it had cost him. Now he was captured and Ergo was pulling his hair out. If he had just put his foot down and not given in John would still be here. Sure, he'd be pissed but was that worse?

Magneto wasn't wrong though. Infiltrating the X-Mansion was nearly impossible with the Brotherhood's current make-up. They weren't an infiltration based group. Raids, sure, but most of the people in the X-Mansion were young civilian mutants. He didn't want to attack people who could eventually change their minds and join the cause.

So they needed someone to either render the infiltrators invisible or incapacitate the X-Men. Incapacitating them would take much too long- he wasn't even really sure how to incapacitate some of them at this point. Magneto could capture the esteemed Professor but take Wolverine. Again, only Magneto had a guaranteed way to hold him back for any length of time and the man could easily sniff out infiltrators.

Not only that, but they had no idea where John was being held. Sure they knew their base was underneath the school but they knew not the specifics. Even his boss wasn't sure about the layout since it had changed since he and Xavier were on the same side. So they'd need some way to keep them back for a long time or needed someone who knew the mansion's layout or could at least figure out where John was quickly.

Ergo ran his hands through his hair frustrated. This was much more difficult then he had thought it would be and now he understood Magneto's seeming apathy about the situation. There was no good answer with their current team members. Callisto could sense mutants but with the amount in the X-Mansion that wouldn't be much help at all.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started to buzz. He glanced at the photo that showed up and froze. A large badger was emblazoned on the screen- Cedric was calling. The other boy had put that as his contact photo though Ergo didn't know the significance of such a picture. He didn't really want to talk to the older boy right now, not with John missing.

The boy was a homo sapien regardless, and really should be forgotten by this point anyways. He let it go to voicemail and started to go back to working on a plan when a text from Cedric showed up, **[** **Absit Omen]**. Ergo froze again. That was a code phrase he gave people important to him in case they had to reach him immediately. It was only to be used in a bad situation and not lightly. Hands shaking, he picked up the phone and called Cedric back.

"Hey Ergo," Cedric's voice said over the phone, rushed and frantic. Something was definitely up.

"Hey Cedric," Ergo said, leaning back in his chair, "What's the issue?"

"I'll cut our usual banter then," Cedric said, both chuckling before getting back on topic, "Look, I know you don't like talking about your past, but this is important… You once said your given name was Harry. Tell me the truth- was it Harry _Potter_?"

Ergo's mind shorted out for a moment- how the hell did he know? "Y-How the hell did you find that out Cedric?! I've kept that carefully under wraps for years!"

Cedric humorlessly chuckled, "That scar is very distinctive… and I know of your parents. Do you know about what they were part of?"

Well this was not taking the route he was expecting. His eyes narrowed; this was going down a path he wasn't sure he was ready for. "No. They were regular drunks from what I was always told by my worthless relatives."

Cedric angry growl caught him off guard. He knew the boy hated his relatives- Ergo was 99% sure Cedric had memorized every scar from them Ergo had out of his hate for them. But this response was unusual, "Bastards. Anyways, I'll tell you more in person. Look, we have an issue over here… It concerns your godfather."

Wait. What. He had a motherfucking GODFATHER?! "Wha-WHAT? What do you mean my godfather?! I've never seen him- where the hell is this coming from?"

"Of course you wouldn't- he's been in jail for the most of your life. He was accused of being an accessory to your parent's murder."

"What the fuck do you mean my parent's were murdered?!"

Cedric let out a tired sigh, "Look I'll explain it later. What matters is we have proof he's innocent but our government is trying to cover up their mistake and the fact that the man who actually killed your parents are still alive. He's a… terrorist hell bent on taking over the country. They won't admit he's still alive."

Of course it was the government's fault that things were going wrong. "Alright, well, they planning on throwing him in jail then?"

"No. Execution." The breath was punched out of Ergo's gut. "When the terrorist attacked your parents and you, you all had supposedly killed him. You all are war heroes Ergo; the government had just assumed you had been placed in a good home. I know you weren't- but the point is they won't settle for jail time.

"Why isn't he already dead then?"

"We- not me personally mind you -just found evidence of his innocence. Now they're going to have to possibly put him on trial with media coverage and are pressed for time. The one who's the leader of the group trying to free him has pull but they are intent on ignoring him. It'll be a quick trial and execution."

"...I'm assuming you want my help then?"

Cedric paused before sighing, "You deserve to know. He's your godfather and your only family left. And… well I see the news. I know what you do and what you're a part of. I don't necessarily agree with everything you do but you're a good guy who's suffered. You deserve to have at least some family in your life."

Ergo was quiet for a moment. This kid was too sweet for either of their own good. "Thanks Cedric. I mean it. I want to help- I can't stand it when the government does things like this. I just need to talk to my b- Magneto and let him know."

"We're on our way to the States already, me and my dad. I told him in the vaguest way possible my suspicions- leave out that we've fucked of course."

"Of course. I'm assuming you'll be here tomorrow then? You know the city we're in?"

"You mentioned it once offhandedly. You want to meet at a cafe or something near your base?"

Ergo nodded, mind racing, "Yeah, sure, that sounds brilliant. I'll go clear it with the boss and text you the address of the place."

"Alright then. I'll see you later then Ergo."

"Yea. See you soon." He hung up the phone, mind racing. A good fifteen years had passed without finding out anything about his parents- and now it was all coming out in a single, overwhelming rush. Ergo rubbed his temples before straightening himself. Time to get to work.

* * *

 **AN: Exact pairings are still being worked out. Currently its Harry x Pyro, with Harry x Cedric mentions; however, it could changed back to Harry x Cedric or a Harry x Pyro X Cedric pairing. Let me know what you think. Any thoughts / reviews are welcome and prayed for- more reviews will only encourage me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Der Klang Der Stille**

* * *

 **Summary:** **The mutant gene overrides one's magic- so when a mutant Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys due to an accident, he disappears from the wizarding world. For years he grew up on the streets before becoming one of Magneto's most trusted agents, now known as Ergo. However, when one of his few friends tells him about his godfather's impending execution, he must learn about his past and decide his place in this new world- is he still Harry Potter? Is he still their Savior?**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: _I've Come To See You Again_**

* * *

"Are you sure he'll actually come?" His father asked worriedly. Cedric nodded absentmindedly, eyes sweeping the busy street outside the café. It wasn't a hole in the wall by any means- it was quite busy in fact. He had originally questioned the wisdom of meeting here when they had first arrived in all honesty.

As he had sat there however, he had realized exactly why Harry had decided on this place. The acoustics were terrible and everyone's conversation was amplified by the rooms; the packed place was so noisy that even if someone was listening they'd be unsure of what conversation they were actually listening to.

He also didn't doubt Harry would come, he wouldn't have even given him an address if he wasn't. It'd just confirm what city they were in which was a bad idea for a group of… well, of fugitives. So they had waited patiently for him- though his father wasn't wrong about being worried about what was taking him so long to actually-

Wait, there he is, Cedric thought with a grin spreading over his face. Harry's signature short black hair with green tips was visible as he weaved through the bustling crowd outside. He had opted for a black coat over his shirt and skinny jeans, the only spot of color on him being his silver necklaces around his neck and his pale skin.

Harry walked through the doors, taking off his sunglasses and peering around the restaurant and landing on Cedric. He gave Harry a wave who smiled back as he weaved his way to the table. His Father saw who Cedric had waved to and he gawked a bit at his roguish looks.

His father did stand to shake Harry's hand, "Mr Potter?" Harry nodded slowly as his hand was taken enthusiastically by Cedric's Father, "Amos Diggory- I have to say, I almost didn't believe my son when he said he knew you! Its fantastical, you've been missing for years-!" He rambled on, only stopping because of Harry's frown.

"Am I really that important to you all?" He said, directing this question to the more familiar of the two; Cedric nodded though his father answered faster than he could manage to.

"Oh absolutely! You're the Boy-Who-Lived after all, that's not some title given out frivolously-" He stopped suddenly, understanding why his son was grimacing. He stopped and hastily sat down.

Cedric waved to the seat across from him and Harry took it warily. Cedric sighed, "Harry, what we're about to tell you is going to sound absurd. You might not believe me, nor want to, but do you trust me to tell you the truth?"

Harry looked at him warily as they both knew the answer- he didn't trust anyone except maybe Magneto and that was only because the man was an open book once you understood his point of view. He had a clear, logical and rigid worldview that he forced himself to stick to. Harry knew what to expect from the man.

He wasn't sure what he was about to be told , but he inclined his head in careful consideration, "I'll see what you say and decide from there. You have passed up too many chances to kill or trap me before so I'll give you the benefit of doubt."

"Good enough," Cedric said, nodding; he was going to have to careful about how he presented his story or he'd lose him. "How are mutants formed Harry? Its through a gene, a mutation of their DNA." His father was confused and obviously had no clue what they were talking about which he wasn't too surprised about- e only knew because of Harry.

"There is actually another 'X Gene' if you will- let's call it the 'M Gene'. Its been around for far longer than the X gene and when it activates it always manifests in the same way more or less," He said. This was something he had asked Snape to look into. The wizard had been intrigued by the concept of the X Gene and how it could be similar to magic.

After all, how does one explain muggleborns? If magic is purely hereditary like most purebloods claimed, there should be hypothetically far less muggleborns than there actually were. However, it being a random mutation that could result in having magic would make more sense- and if the children of two magicals would be guaranteed to have a positive M Gene as well. Not only that, if one overrode the other it would explain why Harry or his godson Draco weren't wizards.

Snape hadn't been able to find the gene himself but he had collaborated with a Mediwitch from St Mungo's and they had eventually pinpointed it. They were currently writing a paper on it to publish when the political climate was a bit more favorable to their findings. While purebloods would be thrilled they were partially right, they wouldn't like the fact that it didn't actually show purebloods to be any stronger than the average muggleborn.

"Basically it shows up as what the public calls "Magic". Real magic, not the stageshow types. Witches and Wizards- they exist, only instead are in hiding to avoid another witch-hunt; not to different from Mutants you know," He said, drawing parallels to Harry's own situation.

Harry could somewhat see where this was going, "Are you claiming you're a wizard Cedric? Your father too perhaps?" It seemed far fetched and crazy. But… well he had seen some crazy mutations caused by the X Gene. Heck his almost made him a god and some like Wolverine were almost immortals. So if witches and wizards had existed for such a long time, would make sense that they would learn to hide themselves, especially if these mutations weren't as obvious.

Cedric nodded, "We are- we come from a long line of wizards and witches. And, well, to be frank, so were your parents," He said, much to Harry's disbelief. "You didn't get magic as our preliminary research indicates the X Gene overrides the M Gene."

The green-tinged raven leaned back, rubbing his temples, "You can prove this right?" Cedric nodded and Harry sighed, "Continue then. Explain this Boy-Who-Lived title I apparently have."

"around fifteen years ago there arose a very dark wizard. He thought that only pureblood wizard- wizards that were born of other wizards for several generations -deserved to be in charge of the world. He wanted to take over the world and practically enslave muggle- er, nonmagic folk," He explained.

Cedric had to be careful with how he went about explaining the idea of You-know-Who. It was very easy to draw parallels between him and Magneto but Cedric eventually had understood the differences. You-Know-Who was a supremacist, fighting not for equality but for power and suppression of most of the world.

Magneto and Harry by extension were out for equality. Sure, they went to extremes, but that was solely because the government had not done anything to help safeguard them from the masses- if anything they had turned a blind eye or encouraged the actions of the public. Sometimes you had to do violent things to force progress.

He knew the muggle history of America after prepping to talk to Harry- they had to fight and kill to become their own country and then had a civil war a hundred years later to free slaves. Cedric wasn't the type to condone violence but he could see why someone like Magneto would exist and why people like Harry would follow him.

"He killed anyone who even dared to breathe a breath of support for muggles or muggleborns. He was ruthless and terrible and was one of the most powerful wizards of the past century. In fact, there was and is only one man he ever feared," Cedric went on with his story, having Harry's total attention.

"The one man he feared was named Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of our lifetime. He gathered a group to fight back against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; your parents were part of that group. This led them to be targeted by him," Cedric said as sorrow caused by understanding filled Harry's eyes.

"They were murdered by him weren't they? I was always told it was a car accident by my aunt and uncle but I never believed that- I never believed anything they told me," He muttered, fiddling with his sleeves.

Cedric hesitated but pressed on, "He went to kill you Harry but something about you stopped his attack and hurt him instead. The Killing Curse… its never been blocked by another spell. The darkest wizard of a generation was stopped in his tracks by a baby."

Harry's head shot up, eyes narrowing in thought. Could that have been what had activated his mutation so early? Neither him nor Magneto understood why he had his mutation since he was such a young child but if he was attack by a spell, essentially energy, that was supposed to kill him then that could have activated his mutation.

"They never found a body but they assumed he was dead and he never returned… At least that's what the government says," Cedric explained bitterly. Harry smiled knowingly; how many times had they said the same thing about the "mutant menace"? They didn't care what happened so long as the problems were out of their hair.

"Last year… he regenerated himself using an old potion." Cedric said, licking his lips. Harry watched the other boy carefully. He knew something had happened this past summer to Cedric- he wasn't sure what but he might be about to find out.

Cedric continued, his father putting his hand on Cedric's shoulder supportingly, "We had a competition last year. They teleported me out of the tournament to a graveyard. They used my blood to complete it…" He trailed off, the memories of the event obviously hard on him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. In the past he might have hugged him and tried his best to comfort the slightly older boy, but he had a boyfriend now and Cedric's father was right there. So instead he waited awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Eventually Cedric continued his tale.

"He had his servant tie me to a gravestone during the process but he had the worm untie me so he could duel me, for his amusement," Cedric hissed angrily. "During it I was able to dodge his attacks and grab the device that had teleported me in. I barely escaped with my life."

Harry hesitated but then spoke up, "I'm so sorry to hear that Cedric… but," He again hesitated not wanting to seem rude but pressed on, "What does this have to do with my godfather?"

Cedric pulled himself together, "Right sorry- the whole reason they were able to teleport me away was because one of You-Know-Who's followers had infiltrated the school disguised as another teacher. Dumbledore was able to spirit him away afterwards before the government could grab him. They would've executed him on the spot."

Amos took over for a moment to let his son rest a bit, "We used a truth potion on him and to our shock we got some of the most amazing information out from him! One particularly interesting bit was that the one man that knew where your family was hiding was switched at the last second. Instead of your godfather, who they felt was an obvious target, they went with another friend."

"His name was Peter Pettigrew- he's the one who tied me up and cut me for my blood," Cedric said staring at the table, not noticing Harry's eyes flash in anger when he heard that, "Peter was a traitor and thus your godfather was innocent. However, another one of his followers must have figured out they had been compromised because they're trying to get your godfather executed as fast as possible."

"We have scarcely a week before it happens and the red tape they've set up is absolutely massive," the elder Diggory explained, "We've no choice but to break him out ourselves. It won't be an easy task and if it goes wrong… Well we wanted you to know before anything happened," Amos said solemnly.

Cedric took Harry's hand, locking eyes with him, "You don't have to come help- many purebloods may not accept you as part of our world. But your godfather won't have any other chance then us breaking him out. Also.." He hesitated but continued, "One of the men we're working with has a mutant godson. He got disowned years ago and the poor kid barely interacts with anyone and is shunned by most people. He'd like you to come at the least to see if you can help him."

Harry looked pained at those words and Cedric looked pleadingly, "Please- I know how powerful you are Harry. Don't let two innocent lives suffer anymore for being who they are."

* * *

"This is a foolhardy plan," He said carefully, looking into Ergo's eyes, filled to the brim with determination. He leaned back in his chair, Mystique not at his side as she was off on a mission for him instead, "I don't believe it's a trap but the boy could be delusional."

Ergo nodded, "He promised to show me proof tomorrow if I decide to leave with them. They apparently used a special type of teleportation to get here and are using that to get back." Magneto nodded his head carefully, considering the situation.

The mutant "cure" was almost complete according to his intelligence. He was also sure it was going into weapons development almost immediately. He planned on gathering some more strength before marching on Alcatraz; perhaps these wizards would be willing to help them.

They after all were mutants like themselves, though perhaps of a different type. It wasn't like he would turn a blind eye to this "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", whatever his real name was. He had experience with tyrants like him, Magneto's hand unconsciously twitching towards his brand from his time in the concentration camps.

Magic, Mutant, Human or otherwise, Magneto wouldn't tolerate any more tyrants like the Nazis to exist. He had suffered through their oppression once before and he would never again. He may use terror to make his change in the world, a policy Xavier hated, but he was not going to take over the United States to do so. He was an extremist, not a dictator.

"You may go with them… I believe I will too," Magneto mused, to Ergo's shock, "I wish to see these wizards' myself and see what value they may add. It will be in our mutual interests to help each other- we will bow before no tyrant and they could be endangered by the cure as well."

He stood and gave a small smile at Ergo's exuberant smile; Ergo likely knew that Magneto's reasoning would land him here but was shocked at his desire to go personally. "We will bring at least one other person to help us in this. As Mystique is busy, you do you trust to go on this?"

Ergo paced a bit before stopping, "What about that Riptide fellow? I know he was around when you first recruited me but where has he been?" Ergo said curiously. He assumed the man had been on a mission but it had been quite a long time since he had seen him; in truth, Ergo had forgotten about the original Brotherhood member.

"Ah, he has been on vacation for a week or so now." Magneto said truthfully. "I had him doing deep reconnaissance on whatever happened to the other original members of the Brotherhood. I'm not sure what to do with the intelligence he brought back, but you make a good point. He is the most experienced member outside of myself and would be a good addition to our team."

He walked over to the phone and dialed Riptide's number. He answered but characteristically the mutant didn't speak, waiting instead for Magneto to talk, "We have a new mission. You, Ergo and Myself are leaving tomorrow. Pack and be at the safehouse tonight so I can debrief you."

There was a rustling heard before a single word was spoken- "Okay." Magento hung up then and turned to Ergo and nodded to him.

"I'll brief Riptide on the situation. Go get ready and tell your friend- oh and Ergo?" He called as the younger male eagerly turned to practically run from the room. "Please keep your eyes and ears open. If they do have teleportation or other abilities, even one could prove invaluable- we might even be able to get into the X Mansion."

Ergo's eyes widened in understanding; Cedric or his new godfather might be willing and able to help rescue Pyro from the X Men. He pivoted on his heel and strode from Magento's office, ignoring most of their assembled men as he did so. He had work to do.

* * *

"So. Wizards." He said, filing his nails as he sat in his chair, legs up on his Boss's desk. He had his classic tailored suit back on, a welcome return after the years of recon. Magneto nodded; He believed him, as seemingly impossible as it sounded. He knew his boss wasn't one to exaggerate so he took him at his word.

Riptide stood up, running a wrinkled hand through his silvery hair, most of which he had kept over the years. He was old true, but his reflexes hadn't lessened over the years. And since he could conjure tornadoes, he didn't need more than a moment to wreck their shit.

"I am most concerned about this Doctor." Magneto said, moving over to the manila folder full of the intelligence Riptide had uncovered, "And you're sure they're manufacturing this cure to be temporary?" He said disgusted. Riptide nodded and Magneto muttered.

"Despicable. Mutants would be forced to come back for repeated injections then, further lining their pockets. It would explain why the military isn't as concerned about making this into a weapon," Magneto said, flipping through the folder, "They know they need a more permanent solution."

The folder within the folder, the one he feared most, was labeled in large letters SENTINELS. Magneto ran a and over it, "I know they exist and are used to suppress "dangerous" mutants in other countries but the fact they have Mystique's DNA makes this extremely problematic. They are so close to implementing this into their machines."

"This is why you need the kid." Riptide said, as he lit a cigarette, a habit he had picked u over the years; Magneto nodded sagely. "Destroying the cure will be, as I feared, merely a symbolic victory. Ergo is the cornerstone of my plans- with the development of his mutation he could become a god," Magento said with a smile.

Riptide's eyebrow rose a bit, "His mutation?" Magneto and Ergo were incredibly secretive as to exactly how the boy's mutation worked, rather letting an air of mystery surround the boy. Even he could tell, just from watching how people in the base respond to questions about the boy, that the Brotherhood was unsure of how to handle him.

Not even of age and he had the ear of one of the most powerful Mutants on the planet- and this Callisto girl could supposedly sense he was already a class 4 mutant. The mutants who had been part of the Brotherhood longest – Toad specifically – seemed to respect the kid while the more recent additions seemed confused by the enigma that was Ergo.

Knowing that he was what his Boss's plans rested on was extremely telling. "Classified of course old friend, but I will tell you this," Magneto said as he walked back over, "He is a fiery soul, full of compassion buy ready to make the hard decisions. He is the perfect combination of myself and Charles, with the power to destroy us both once he matures."

Magneto stared out the window in satisfaction, "He will rally mutants to whatever he sets his mind to but he will carry the tactical knowledge I have bestowed to him. Ergo will lead Mutants to a Golden Age-" He paused and looked over to Riptide with a smile, "Did you know he dreams of making a new country where all humans, mutants, and I assume now wizards, can live in harmony?"

Riptide paused, understanding dawning on him as Magneto's voice swelled with pride as he monologue, "He's like a son."

His Boss paused before letting out a chuckle, "I suppose he is isn't he? He is the compromise I could never reach with Charles and I've raised him practically over these past five plus years. I suppose he's grown on me more than I had thought." Magneto murmured, a bit surprised in himself. To think he had actually someone he felt was like a son to him.

Riptide nodded. That was all he needed to know from his boss. They fell into companionable silence again, both thinking on what was about to come.

* * *

Cedric was once again nervous. He was glad Harry was coming back but the fact that he was bringing Merlin-damned MAGNETO with him?! At least the elder mutant was posing as his adoptive father instead of, you know, HIM BEING MAGNETO. Harry had explained that Magneto hated You-Know-Who as well but still….

The older boy calmed himself down; he had himself had seen a difference between Magneto and You-Know-Who so he really shouldn't be freaking out like this. He just prayed Hermione wouldn't recognize him, being a muggleborn. The Gryffindor was invaluable to their researching and had been let into the Order to help research what they'd need to know for missions and the like.

Thankfully that meant she wasn't on any actual combat missions; truthfully the only reason Cedric was a part of it was because he had seen and fought You-Know-Who once already. His father ddin't want that happening again and insisted they both be allowed entry.

This though.. well this was going to be interesting. He had Fireplace called the Weasleys and Lupin (who was staying with them) that they would be coming back with three people but he was still uneasy about this. However, it was a futile effort to convince Harry otherwise- or Magneto for that matter.

With a ring, the door of the bookstore opened; Cedric's head jerked up to see who it was. Harry walked in, wearing a brown leather jacket with fur – a bomber jacket, he believed they were called -and his usual jeans. He carried a slim briefcase, probably with more clothes in it.

Behind him were two older men, only one which he recognized; Magneto was surprisingly harmless looking in his non-magneto clothes. He wore a peacoat and a bunnet (flat cap being the proper name), with a long scarf wrapped around his neck. He too carried a briefcase, though he also had a knapsack slung over his shoulder.

Lastly was the third member of their party who stuck out like a sore thumb. He wore a fine tailored suit with a bow-tie, lugging a suitcase behind him. The only similarity was that both he and Harry had opted for aviators, though unlike Harry he didn't remove his when he entered the building.

Cedric got up and shook hands with Harry, the two smiling at each other, "Cedric, this is my b-father, Eric Lehnsherr." He said in reference to Magneto, letting Cedric know what alias the man was going to be using in their midst. Cedric turned to the man who gave him a friendly smile that surprised Cedric a bit. It reminded him a lot of how Dumbledore would smile at you, which was a bit disconcerting.

"How are you Master Diggory, Mr. Diggory," Eric said, shaking both of theor hands, "When I heard what Harry here had found out I had to come see for myself," He said genially. He gestured to the other older man, "And this is my brother-in-law, Stan Lee."

Stan nodded and shook their hands, obviously of the quieter type. Harry looked at Cedric, "Well, ready to prove Magic exists?" Cedric took a breath and smiled, leading the three mutants to a secluded room while the owner made sure no muggles followed. It was show time.

* * *

 **AN: So I'm obviously going for a slightly nicer Magneto than you usually see. However, I'm not going to pretend he's a "good guy" or that his reasoning would excuse anyone he's killed. That said, he actually kills very very few people over the course of the movies and as he's played by Sir Ian McKellen he has a very grandfatherly personality.**

 **Also since he "rescued" Harry from the streets and taught him how to control his powers, they do have a very tight kinship, even if they won't acknowledge to each other they have a father/son relationship due to formalities.**

 **Riptide is from X-Men: First Class and is one of the members of the Hellfire club. He disappears after that movie and we never see him again so I came up with a reason as to why he's been gone for all that time.**

 **Anyways, they're off to the wizarding world! I had all there go as it makes a good deal of sense- Magneto is very hands on and is evaluating possible allies. He's also VERY charismatic as we've seen through the movies so him taking a personal hand in controlling their interactions with wizards would make much more sense.**

 **Reviews are welcome! Thank you to my previous reviewers- all your comments have been taken into consideration! I'm glad you all are enjoying the pairings I have set up ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Klang Der Stille**

* * *

 **Summary:** **The mutant gene overrides one's magic- so when a mutant Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys due to an accident, he disappears from the wizarding world. For years he grew up on the streets before becoming one of Magneto's most trusted agents, now known as Ergo. However, when one of his few friends tells him about his godfather's impending execution, he must learn about his past and decide his place in this new world- is he still Harry Potter? Is he still their Savior?**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: _Because A Vision Softly Creeping_**

Lupin was anxious; to be fair, they all were. Cedric had been very secretive about who he was going to go meet and who exactly he was bringing back. Whoever it was though apparently was important enough for most of the Order to be meeting in the Weasleys' home.

The House was absolutely packed with them all. He had arrived fairly early, greeted by the Weasleys. Snape had shown up alongside Dumbledore just a minute or two ago. There was also Tonks, Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt. Bill and Charlie were also there, though their mother was much less enthusiastic about their involvement after Ginny's death years ago.

He had been transfixed by the flames for a while now, not focusing so much on the various conversations going on around them. Ever since they had managed to find out Sirius was innocent from that worm Barty Crouch Jr, he had been wracked with guilt. He should've seen through the notion that Sirius would do something like that.

To his shame however, Lupin had let his subconscious prejudice against Dark families tinge his views and he had convinced himself that it only made sense. Not only had Harry disappeared off the face of the earth, but now Sirius was set to be executed.

If they didn't save him, he would be the last Marauder standing. Granted, he wasn't too sad about Pettigrew's death but regardless, Lupin didn't want to lose the last of his friends... his family.

Suddenly the flames turned green and he jerked awake as someone stepped through the Floo- it was Cedric, who swiftly turned around to catch someone else who stumbled through. "The fuck Cedric, I didn't expect your damned fireplace to feel so…" It was another boy, who shook his head to clear it.

He wore muggle clothing like Cedric, mostly black clothing and his hair was dyed green though the roots were a more natural black. Behind them, three more people came out, all older gentlemen- one was Amos but the other two were much older.

One wore a finely tailored suit while the other wore more modest clothing. Ironically, the more modest man carried himself like someone like Dumbledore, like he was wise and powerful and could destroy them all but was too benevolent to. The other seemed to fade into the background, projecting an air of ordinariness despite his suit.

Once they were situated, Cedric straightened himself and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "Everyone, these are the people I wanted to bring back. This is Harry… Harry Lensherr, or as we knew him, Potter."

No, Remus was stunned, it couldn't be, the hair was nothing like James's, and Harry had disappeared, run away- He was suddenly met with Lily's piercing emerald green eyes as Harry removed his glasses. "H-Harry…?" The boy nodded and tears dabbed at the edges of his vision, "Oh god Harry you're okay," He said, practically falling into a chair, "You're okay."

"Er, this is Remus Lupin. He was a very close friend of your parents and your godfather." He heard Cedric explaining. The comment suddenly cleared his head and he got up, walking over to Harry and shaking his hand, hesitating before pulling him into an embrace.

"Sorry, we… we weren't even sure if you were alive," Remus said, before pulling back, smiling which Harry hesitantly returned, "I'm glad to see you're okay. Where have you been?" He asked curious.

Cedric got his attention, "We're getting there Mr. Lupin," He said before gesturing to the other two guests, "There are two others as well. I guess I'll let them introduce themselves," He said with a shrug. The more modestly dressed one nodded and began talking first.

"My name is Eric Landsherr- I am Harry's adoptive father," He said, looking around the room, "We hadn't heard anything about Harry's family until now so I am equally interested in learning more. I'm also here for any guardian issues."

The other one stepped up, "The name's Stan, last name Lee. I'm Eric's brother and partner in crime," He said with a smirk. Remus nodded to the man but went to shake Eric's hand.

"I'm incredibly grateful, Eric, for you taking in Harry." Remus's joyful smile faltered a bit. "His parents, godfather and one of our other friends all just all died or were jailed overnight. And the government would never let me take custody…" Sirius trailed off bitterly.

Eric looked him over carefully as Harry gave him a startled look, which pulled a tired smile from Remus's lips, "I'm afflicted with a… condition… that the Ministry is quite fearful of. The laws make it nearly impossible for me to get a job or have any real way to support a child. No group in their right mind would give me a child to take care of."

Harry was stunned then outraged, "That's ridiculous! Unless its highly contagious, which I doubt given as we're all in the same building together and you don't seem to want to kill us, there's no reason for such harsh conditions!" Remus was a bit taken back by Harry's immediate response; most people weren't so quick to defend him. Unknown to the group, the mutants all were getting a small flash back to their own situations.

Cedric cleared his throat, "Let's introduce the rest of the people here before we get to deep into anyone's specific stories. This," He gestured to the oddly dressed old man, "Is Albus Dumbledore…" Remus glanced back over to Cedric as he trailed off and saw he was looking at Harry, who had zeroed in on Snape.

"You're the one aren't you?" Harry said, demeanor chilling a bit as he locked eyes with Snape. "You look like the only one who has the eyes." He stepped a bit closer, head cocking to the side, "Quite a bit of hatred though isn't it? You just met me and you seem to detest me."

Eric chuckled, "Was it his Mother? No, much more likely the Father- what James Potter? We were told that Harry looks remarkably like his late father." Remus was following some of what was happening- namely that the two seemed to be reading Snape like a book. Harry must have seen his and Albus's curious looks as he elaborated.

"Everyone else here is happy, joyous- you can see it in their eyes, the laugh lines, the creases of their faces." He said, nodding in Remus's direction. "You though have been silent since you've seen me; the rage has been bubbling but I could sense a noticeable change in your body language when you heard my name. A moment of vulnerability and it was enough."

The green-tinged raven turned from Snape, "I agreed to the request you asked Cedric to make of me by the way. Because I am the person he was referring to," Snape's eyes widened as Remus felt truly lost as to what was happening. "So, who's everyone else?" Harry said, much more cheerful now.

Cedric shook himself, "Uh right, well that's Severus Snape, this the Weasley family who so kindly have lent their family home as a temporary meeting place. Our resident government spies Mad-Eye, Kingsely Shackelbolt, and Tonks." He said gesturing to each person in turn.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Harry said nodding to each of them, "Should we sit down and discuss what exactly is our current state?" Everyone nodded and chairs were dragged into the room. Harry sat near Eric, whose cap stayed securely on his head.

Eric started, "I cannot speak for the early part of Harry's childhood nor for what has happened in your world in the interim. I met him first when he was not even yet ten years old. I was on a business trip when I found him. A child, alone, shivering and soaked to the bone in the rain of London."

Uncomfortable looks were exchanged amongst many members of the Order, with Dumbledore looking particularly sorrowful, "My heart broke at the sight but I also could tell he was special, far more than average." Eric said as Harry shifted, drawing attention back to himself.

"Yeah… so here's the thing. I'm told you all couldn't find me with magic right?" Albus in particular nodded at that question, "So the question is why. The blunt way to say it is I'm not magical. I have none- I instead have a mutation, making me a mutant."

Remus's brain sort circuited for a moment, the idea that Harry didn't have magic not even being a concept he even entertained. Oddly enough his brain was able to connect Harry's earlier behavior with Snape back to that. He likely had been asked to talk with Draco; good on Snape for forgoing his pride to ask for help. The poor kid needed some.

It seemed everyone else was similarly shocked as no one said anything, letting Harry take advantage of the silence and plow ahead. "If you don't know, a mutant has a specific ability they gain. We three are all mutants- Eric knew what he was seeing and knew he could help me control my power. So I left for the States with him and that's where we've been."

"So… yeah, that's the crux of the issue. Love you guys and all but I'm not magical. From what Ced has told me, I am only covered by law to know about magic due to my family heritage." Harry nodded to Snape, "I'll need your help to test this Mr. Snape but Squibs can make potions right? That should extend coverage to my father and uncle."

Harry leaned back, "So legally I should be set with traversing the magical world though I wouldn't be surprised about some… Discrimination." He hissed, shocking Remus as he filled the word with so much malice. "Regardless, I'd like to thank you all for coming. It's been a pleasure; any questions?"

The noise that followed was deafening.

* * *

"So what is his mutation?" Harry questioned as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts. It had been… strange at first, with all the paintings and moving stairs and just, just weird things. Eric was up with Dumbledore talking while Stan was busy finding out their accommodations.

Snape was leading him, his robes billowing around him like a black cloud, "It's a temperature based mutation. He lowers or raises the room temperature depending on his own internal temperature. It also changed his skin so it has a nearly scale-like pattern."

"So he's a lizard in essence?" Harry said thoughtfully, "Plus a double mutation, that's interesting. Most of the time you only get one, not two. Especially with how his temperature ability works…." He paused, head titling in consideration, "So it's always a lovely 98 degrees around him?"

Snape nodded, lips thin, "Indeed Mr. Potter."

"Lensharr," Harry said again, correcting Snape, who merely shrugged it off.

"It makes being in the same room as him quite problematic for most people." Snape said sadly, "Even I have issues standing in that type of heat for that long, so it is difficult to be there for him…." He truly was saddened by the degree that he was unable to help his godson.

Now to have Lily's son here helping him…. It was quite disconcerting for the older man. The fact that he thought of him now as Lily's son rather than his father's already was telling enough to Snape. Still, what had changed for him? Why did he suddenly feel at least amiable to the boy?

No small part of it was hearing the fact the boy had been on the streets for years, beaten and abused years before that. Snape had built up this idea of a spoiled brat, raised in secret y some family that showered him with gifts and lavish luxuries while teaching him to be spoon-fed the Headmaster's orders.

All of that was turned completely upside down now and Snape was left floundering. Luckily, after the Order Meeting, Harry had wanted to immediately head off to talk to Draco while his adoptive father talked to Dumbledore.

They arrived at the door to Draco's room and Snape knocked on the door solidly, Harry waiting listlessly by his side. "…. Who is it." A sullen and almost lifeless voice echoed from inside the room, causing Harry to frown.

"It's me Draco. I brought someone you might want to talk with. Someone like you," Snape said before his godson could protest. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Come on in."

Snape opened the door and a wave of heat wafted from the inside, swirling round the two. Snape grimaced but Harry made no such look. It didn't affect him after all. He walked inside as Snape left the two alone.

The room was sparsely decorated, with only the basic furniture and bed taking up most of the room. Sitting in the middle of the bed, knees up against his chest was Draco. He was Ergo's age, but seemed depressed far beyond anything Harry had ever felt. Well, maybe that was untrue. Harry was frequently incredibly angry, almost always angry, and he heard that this was how depression manifested a lot in men.

Harry sat down on the bed with him. Draco's head was resting on his knees, eyes avoiding Ergo's look. It was quiet for a while as they sat there, Draco afraid to talk. This was the first mutant besides he had met besides himself. He looked normal, but he was tolerating the insufferable heat Draco always sat in.

"My name is Ergo. What is yours?"

Draco paused; did his godfather not tell him what his name was? Draco sincerely doubted that, but he answered back regardless, not seeing much use, "Draco."

"I know what others call you, but what is your name? Your MUTANT name?"

Draco's brain froze for a moment. His mutant name? What was he talking about?

"You know, my relatives hated my mutation too, called, me a freak. They beat me, abused me, told me I didn't matter, I was worthless, that I didn't deserve their mercy no matter how many times I asked for it." Draco was breathing heavily now. The other boy, Ergo, what he was saying, it all was him.

"I ran away from my home and lived on the streets. I was cold always, hungry, unable to do anything except live in the squalor of the city's back alleys. By all rights, I should be a drug addict or just plain dead. Lifeless. Do you know why I'm not Draco?"

Draco looked up for the first time into Ergo's eyes, taken back by the brilliant green, tinted with a hard edge, burning with righteous passion. He shook his head numbly.

Lips moved, "Because I found others like me. I found those who appreciated me for who I was, for what I could do. I learned to control what I did, and to become more than what I was called by others, by the average, by people who thought I was worthless."

The words were bouncing in his head - Ergo was standing up now, "I think you can do the same. It won't be able easy and I won't be able to help you if you don't cooperate with me. But I promise you, if you give me the chance, you'll meet more people like you, more mutants. You're not a freak, no matter what people may say."

All of a sudden, the air temperature of the room dropped, for the first time in a decade. Draco shivered as cool air wafted over his skin, his arm hairs making goosebumps as his body sang at the feeling moving over him. He could still feel his mutation working, but somehow, he, Ergo, had countered it. Stopped it. Draco was in awe.

"So," He held out his hand for Draco to take. The blond looked at the hand with wide eyes, "what's your real name?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BACK! *flourishes* Sorry guys, life was extremely busy for me this past few months, but I am back to do some more chapters of this story and my newest idea! This one is a bit short, which I apologize for. I wanted to get something out to you all for your patience! I'll get the next one bcak up to the usual length!**

 **So I'm considering doing Harry x Cedric x Pyro for the pairing; you all have been very supportive of this story which I'm very grateful for! So new question! What about Draco? Firstly, did you all enjoy him (what little there was in this chapter), and does his mutation make sense? And of course, suggested pairing?**

 **Also, has anyone got any guesses as to what exactly Harry's ability is? I'm going to explain it fairly soon but I am leaving clues as to what it is throughout these early chapters. It ties into why he is the Boy-Who-Lived as well- leave your guesses in your review!**

 **Till next time my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Der Klang Der Stille**

* * *

 **Summary:** **The mutant gene overrides one's magic- so when a mutant Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys due to an accident, he disappears from the wizarding world. For years he grew up on the streets before becoming one of Magneto's most trusted agents, now known as Ergo. However, when one of his few friends tells him about his godfather's impending execution, he must learn about his past and decide his place in this new world- is he still Harry Potter? Is he still their Savior?**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Conversations (Part 1: Albus and Eric)**

 **A/N: I'm doing a series of shorter chapters focusing on developing the characters and their relationships before we get to the big chapters. This way I'll also be able to update more frequently as well, as well as being able to delve into the characters motivations! Tell me what you think about it! (Sorry it was so short)**

* * *

Well, everything was going fairly well so far for them; Eric couldn't help but let a wry smile come over his face. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect when he had decided to come along with Harry to England to discover his heritage, but this was going much better than he had thought. Everyone had gotten over their shock that Harry didn't have magic…. Well some better than others.

Regardless, they realized there wasn't much they could do about it and discussion had shifted to a more personal discussion between the groups, discussing their lives to some extent. Basic stuff really- no bonds were being forged over this conversation. Harry had left for a moment to go off with Snape someplace; those who knew about Draco's situation figured what they wanted Harry to talk to the boy.

Meanwhile, Eric figured that this would be a wonderful opportunity to talk to this Albus Dumbledore. To some extent he was angry with the leader of this little group for not making sure Harry was well taken care of if he was supposedly their "Savior", though he was not overly upset as it led Harry to him.

He and Albus had gone to Hogwarts, Stan in tow though he was getting a tour of the castle at the moment. They sat down, Albus behind his desk as Eric was given a fairly nice chair for himself. Eric smiled serenely at the man, "So, Mr. Dumbledore," he began.

The older man inclined his head, "Just Albus, Mr. Lendsharr, if you would permit me to do the same."

Eric nodded, "Of course Albus, we are just fellow old men after all," he said and both of them chuckled. He grew serious and leaned forward in his chair, "I am curious what you plan do with Harry however. From what I understand, the wizards view him as a Savior, a demi-god amongst men. However, with no magic, I am curious as to what their reactions will be."

The other man sighed, never a good sign in a discussion like this, "That is what I am most concerned with myself Eric. Unfortunately, our people have never been the most accepting of that which is new or strange. It has kept our people safe for hundreds of years, but I fear that every century that we stay in the past we move one step closer to a cataclysmic reveal to the world at large."

So much like mutants, yet so different. Even Charles was fighting to make sure that mutants weren't just swept under the rug and forgetting. These people wanted to be forgotten by the rest of the world and left behind in the dust. It was such an odd way of thinking, to the point that is was practically a novelty to Eric, one born of naivety.

"I see. So, what has been your excuse for Harry not having shown up yet? From what Cedric told us, you are normally sent to Hogwarts at age eleven. Harry is far past that age, so surely you have been feeding some sort of story to those expecting his return to the world at large," Eric asked, curious as to how a fellow leader was handling the situation.

Albus stroked his beard as he sighed, "I merely said he was off training in case of the rise of another Dark Lord. Not untrue, now is it?" He smiled, and Eric smiled back. He was unsure as to how this man would view his movement. The older wizard was very pacifist it seemed like, so his more violent revolution may be frowned on by him. Especially what Eric had done in his more violent youth.

"Regardless Eric, I will not ask him to stay or even reveal himself. Though Voldemort is returning from the dead, it is no longer his world he needs to worry about," Albus replied, though obviously his personal view was of the exact opposite. No doubt he was hoping to gauge exactly what influence Eric had on Harry by how Eric answered.

The thing was, Eric was actually inclined to help the man. Voldemort was not someone Eric wanted to let grow in power; Mutants were having a hard-enough time overcoming the relatively passive homo sapiens they dealt with on an everyday basis. If a power-hungry supremacist like Voldemort then started to try and take over the world, well, that would simply do them no good. No doubt Mutants would face increased discrimination due to a perceived link to these wizards.

However, perhaps they could work something out…. Hm, "I would not be opposed to lending you men and resources to help in your fight." Albus was certainly surprised by this statement, though he hid it fairly well, "Though they would not have the same abilities and would be likely be looked down on be most of the wizard populace, they would invaluable to your cause. I am not the type to suffer tyrants," Eric said, pulling back his sleeve enough for Albus to see the numbers tattooed across his forearm.

The sudden sadness in the man's gaze signaled he recognized what the tattoo meant. Dumbledore was alive during that time, so he likely had heard at least stories of what happened to them. Eric pulled his sleeve back into place as he shifted in his seat, "So I am inclined to help you. I am the leader of our own little revolution state-side, though ours is trying to get equality for mutants- wizards too if your people ever try and reveal yourselves," Eric said inclining his head.

Wizards were fellow evolutions in the human genome. They would be viewed the same way as they were, likely worse as many would view them as having made deals with demonic forces. Albus certainly seemed to be relieved to hear they were fighting for equality- the man may think he was good at hiding his emotions, but Eric had an uncanny ability to read people. He had to, so Charles didn't have as much of an advantage, Eric thought with a mental chuckle.

"I am glad to hear you are fighting for a good cause, though I must be cautious, you understand." Albus said and Eric nodded agreeably.

"Of course- freeing Harry's godfather will be a wonderful way to gauge your own capabilities and your methods. Perhaps you can lend a few men to our team to observe us in a mission of our own?" Eric suggested, Albus looking at him in interest. "One of our members was captured by a group of we sometimes clash with."

"You are not united in your goal?" Albus asked, curious about why that was. Eric bowed his head; now came the tricky part.

"In a way, we are, for we all seek equality with regular humans to be the end goal." Some of course would call him a liar for saying that (namely the young brats Charles taught) but he was completely serious. Sure, they may be the next evolutionary step in mankind, but they lived on the same planet as humans and were outnumbered by them. It was prudent to try and get along with them. The government however often made itself the enemy of the mutants and force was required.

"However, Charles, an old friend of mine, leads them and teaches a completely pacifist approach to the issue. Admirable of course, but sometimes self-defense is required- other times, we must forcibly remove that which threatens our lives. His group often tries to protect those people we target, people who would stab them in the back at the first chance they could," Eric said.

Albus obviously was much more a Charles character so before he could comment, Eric plowed on, "I would love to go about this peacefully, but when we are threatened with death, we have no choice but to fight back. Would you not defend yourself and your students if humans tried to kill those who go to school here to learn to control their innate abilities?"

The other man seemed to consider his statement so Eric went back to his original statement, "Anyways, in a recent altercation, one of my younger members were captured. He used to be part of Charles group and though he left and agrees with myself, no doubt they will try and recondition his way of thinking. Either way though, he is a powerful member of our group and his abilities are helpful to our fight. Also, he happens to be dating a certain boy you know."

Silence ensued as Albus looked at Eric temporarily confused before realization struck him, "Ah, young Harry?" Eric nodded and watched him for his reaction. Albus caught the look and chuckled, "I hold no hate for the idea- I envisioned myself in such a position when I was much more spry," he admitted to Eric, causing the man to blink before nodding in understanding and the two shared a smile.

"I well send a couple of our wizards to assist and observe if you prove yourself a friend during this next mission and if you would have them. We do need all the help we can get with this war- the government is not inclined to believe us," Albus said sadly. Eric nodded in understanding.

He shifted a bit, leaning back into the seat, "So where do you plan on housing us while we prepare for this operation? The Weasley residence seems a bit… crowded for this," he said, inclining his head.

Albus nodded in agreement, "We were planning on letting you stay here in Hogwarts. It has many rooms you can use, and you will be under the radar here. Now, if you do not mind sharing your abilities so I can begin taking them into account when panning our assault on Azkaban. It is not an easy place to break into."

Eric nodded, "I have control over metal, able to bend it to my will," he said, causing a gleam to appear in Albus's eyes, "I also have a way to protect my mind from telepaths," He said carefully, not revealing that it was all in his helmet and hats.

The other older man leaned forward eagerly, "The walls of Azkaban are made of iron. Would you be able to bend that?" Eric nodded, smiling in anticipation. Most prisons in the human world were made with concrete with metal inside of the walls- no building was made of pure iron. It would be a cakewalk to break in if it was the case.

Albus was smiling now as well, "That's a great boon to us- the only issue is that of the guards of Azkaban. The building is manned only by creatures known as Dementors- they suck out your happiness and force you to relive your worst memories. Plus, the Dementor's Kiss will suck out your soul from your body."

Eric was rather disturbed by the description of the Dementor's Kiss. "Your soul?! You all have evidence of the soul and you use it to destroy the most sacred part of our being?" He said absolutely shocked. He was never sure whether or not there was an afterlife, but to hear that yes there was and people were destroying said souls for whatever crimes they may have.

Albus was a bit taken back by Eric's sudden anger, unsure of what to make of it, "Well… yes? I suppose they do that." He said, rethinking his statement and why the mutant was so upset. Eric sighed and waved it off, filing it away for later.

"Well, shall we start planning?" Eric said shifting forward, Albus smiling and nodding, pulling out some floor plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Der Klang Der Stille**

* * *

 **Summary:** **The mutant gene overrides one's magic- so when a mutant Harry Potter ran away from the Dursleys due to an accident, he disappears from the wizarding world. For years he grew up on the streets before becoming one of Magneto's most trusted agents, now known as Ergo. However, when one of his few friends tells him about his godfather's impending execution, he must learn about his past and decide his place in this new world- is he still Harry Potter? Is he still their Savior?**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Conversations (Part 2: Ergo and Scorpion)**

 **A/N: (And yes, Scorpion is who you think he is) Hopefully I explained Ergo's ability well enough! Tell me if its still confusing**

* * *

Ergo leaned back in the chair, a sigh falling from his lips. It had been a hectic day so far. The Order had been really, really, really talkative and wanted to know everything about him and his life. On one hand he understood why. They all had thought him lost, forever. Apparently when he didn't show up to Hogwarts was the moment when most of them gave up hope of his speedy return. The fact that he had vanished without a trace meant they had no leads.

Of course, "Without a Trace" in terms of magic. If they had looked for CCTV footage they may have stumbled across him. There weren't many CCTV cameras in the places he was loitering around when he was in the streets, but still, it simply showed how inadequate their "Magic Only" system was. Granted, Ergo wasn't entirely sure he wanted them to have anything more complicated than this.

Scorpion was sitting next to him, still very jittery. Ergo gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He knew the other guy's self-esteem was a wreck and it would be a while before he was confident at all. It was rather sad to see yet another life destroyed by the intolerance of others. This is why he was glad to be gone from regular life. With Magneto and his crew, there was no judgement for being a mutant.

Scorpion cleared his throat, "S-So, um, Ergo, if you don't mind me asking…. What exactly is your mutation?" He asked genuinely curious. It was obvious he wasn't sure how Ergo was able to absorb the heat he was always putting off.

Ergo shifted in his seat, unsure of how to reply to that. He and Magneto had strove to keep his ability well under wraps. His ability fully evolved would be a force to behold as he got older. Even know he was able to do far more than most mutants could. But, on the same note, it was probably best for Scorpion if Ergo told him what his ability was.

"Well, Scorpion," Ergo said, stressing the mutant's name to get him used to using it, "I function more or less like a battery." He stopped when he noticed that Scorpion was just looking at him confused. Ergo sighed and rubbed his temples, "You don't know what batteries are do you."

The blond shook his head, "N-No, not if it's a muggle thing. I never had many Muggle things, aside from clothes." He mumbled out, obviously embarrassed. Ergo groaned, his best avenue for explanation gone. He tried to think of a way to explain it that the other boy would understand.

"Ah, how about a trunk?" Ergo said, suddenly struck by a way to explain his powers. Scorpion nodded curiously. "Alright, so basically I function as a trunk for energy. Heat for example, I can absorb. I can do it with light as well since it's a form of radiation-" He stopped and coughed in embarrassment as Scorpion got lost again.

"Well anyways, I absorb any form of energy that comes into contact with me. So if for example someone tried to punch me, I could stop their attack as soon as their fist made contact with me. I'd just store the punch's energy in me." Ergo said as he propped his feet up on a coffee table.

"That's half of my power at least. The ability to absorb and store energy has a limit, and storing too much would eventually cause me to spontaneously combust. That's where part two of my ability comes in," Ergo said, his eyes glowing like he was fond of doing, "I can release the energy, in small amounts or large. Larger ones I can use to create attacks, while I can add the energy to objects to speed them up. However, I can only use the energy I have stored."

He wasn't like Gambit, who could create kinetic energy freely and however much he wanted. However, to offset that limitation was the fact he could absorb any type of energy. He couldn't absorb from a distance yet, but so long as whatever it was made contact with him he could leech it as he pleased. It made hand to hand combat a breeze as soon as they connected he could prevent his opponent from moving at all by taking away whatever energy they used to try and move.

Ergo really only had one weakness, and that was the fact that he could only use his ability on things he saw coming. It wasn't a passive ability, meaning he needed to see the attack coming and actively use his power to stop it. While that could be an issue with ambushes, his main fear was a well-placed sniper round.

There was no way to see such an attack coming or know from where it came from if he did happen to hear the report of the rifle. He'd never see it coming and he would have no way to stop it. This was partially why he and Magneto kept so quiet about what exactly his powers where. The last thing they need was for someone to order a hit on him, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop it. Or some mutant trying to eliminate them.

Scorpion cocked his head to the side, chewing on his lip, "Huh, that's really interesting- that's a really powerful ability isn't it? Is that how you killed The Dark Lord?" Ergo blinked and straightened despite himself.

"You mean the guy who murdered my parents and earned me that ridiculous Boy-Who-Lived moniker?" Scorpion nodded a bit and Ergo sat nack, hands running through his green-tipped hair, "Maybe? Why do you think that may be what happened?"

"Well," the blond said, "Magic is basically just energy right? Its always been described as a supernatural power but, well, it would explain how you deflected the killing curse," Scorpion offered unsure.

Ergo got up and paced as the idea swam through his head, "Yes, yes, hn, magic is always considered a super-natural ability, however, energy can be used to create matter and vice-versa. The Killing Curse can be blocked by physical objects so obviously it doesn't work on an astral plane per-say, it very much works within the boundaries of our world."

Scorpion was listening in fascination as Ergo thought aloud, "Even necromancy could be explained if the afterlife is simply another dimension- necromancers could then just be bridging the gap between the worlds and pulling someone back. Magic would be the energy used to open and maintain the portals," Ergo thought, mind racing.

"You can't bring the dead back," Scorpion interrupted. "Well, at least no one believes you can. We do have Inferi, which are basically just animated corpses, but no soul." Ergo nodded and waved aside his thought.

"Well good to know-" He paused, a bit shocked, "You all have evidence of the existence of the soul?!" He asked astounded. The existence of the soul was one of the great questions of the world, followed directly by what the hell would happen to it if it exists. Ergo had never been a religious boy, but fuck, if he had a soul then he might be converted.

"I mean, kind of?" Scorpion said, head cocking to the side, "Dementors will suck out your soul, leaving your body alive but the person like a vegetable. Plus supposedly there's a bunch of soul magic, bit given as its forbidden and extremely dark, no one really no for sure- or willing to risk it. So its more just assumed?" He said with a shrug.

Ergo sat down, head swimming, "Well hell, so you don't really have any ideas if its true- heck, it could just be some type of stasis spell and not actually eating your soul. Or you could be just mind raped so they can't respond." He muttered, "I'm assuming you all have some type of religion to explain it?"

Scorpion shook his head, "No official one, no. Some of the wizarding community are Wiccans, others worship older pagan pantheons like the Norse or Celtic gods, and there's an order of wizards who worship some beings they call the Celestials or something. Some just believe in the Cosmic Entities, primarily Death and don't venerate anything else."

The green-eyed mutant listcened to this all with a raised eyebrow, "But most wizards are atheists? I haven't read much mentions of religion in your texts."

The blond nodded, "Mostly that's true yes. I personally follow a rather obscure one," Scorpion admitted, "It's a family tradition really though, something from the Malfoy line. We in general are very tight-lipped about it." He said timidly.

Ergo looked over at the blond and walked over, a hand resting on the other boy's shoulder in comfort, "Its' alright, your father has no control over you. You are not in your heart of hearts a Malfoy. You are your own."

Scorpion nodded, resolve firmed and looked up at Ergo, "My great-grandfather had traveled the world in his youth and for a time was admitted into an order called the Masters of the Mystic Arts. They taught him a new type of magic that dealt with soul and told him about how this world is but one of many planets with sentient beings, and only one of the parallel dimensions that exist."

The blond got up and walked slowly over to his window, Ergo following closely, "This order claimed to have been protecting the Earth from other-wordly beings for thousands of years. I'm not sure whether I believe them, but its traditional in the family to follow it. Its why my father is so anti-muggle and disowned me. With no magic, I was just another useless squib, one of the lesser race," He said bitterly.

Ergo's hand landed on his shoulder again, squeezing him gently in comfort, "Can you not do this other tcype of magic? If its so different from the rest of Britain's magic, maybe you could still use it. If this group believes in souls, maybe it's a soul magic, not a physical one. Have you ever tried to find out?" He asked curious.

Scorpion paused, "No…. I never had thought to. I didn't have magic so I never thought that I might be able to use it…" He said, sounding a bit more hopeful than he had just half a hour ago.

Ergo grinned, "Exactly; look, we'll get you to these people somehow, get this figure out. For now though, I'd like for you to come back to the States with us when we leave. I doubt I'll be staying long." The raven said with a grunt.

The other boy's eyes flashed with amusement, "Not enjoying the wizarding world?" Ergo laughed at that comment.

"I am a little I'll admit. But I am a mutant first and foremost, and I have a duty to those of my race. I'll help save my godfather, but unless DUmbleodre comes up with a damn good reason, we are not staying." Ergo said cracking his neck. "Anyways, we'd be going back to where I live with a bunch of other mutants. Would you like to at least visit there, for a time?"

Scorpion's eyes were wide but he had a grin on his face, "I'd love that!"

* * *

 **So obviously I am crossing over not just with the X-Men movies, but merging this into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The main issue is deciding where the X-Men movies fall in the timeline; this story is going to take place in between X2 and The Last Stand- once we hit our two missions, it'll mosyt likely be a two-part epilogue detailing what happens in The Last Stand with Ergo around and what happens in The Wizarding World without Harry.**

 **My timeline is X2 happened during what would be Harry's fourth year. X-Men: The Last Stand will happen during Harry's sixth. Then the Marvel movie's will come about naturally.**

 **1994: XMen (Ergo is 14)**

 **1995: X2 (Ergo is 15)**

 **1996: Ergo (Ergo is 16)**

 **1997: X-Men: The Last Stand (Ergo is 17)**

 **Now, the reason for all this is that I have been considering doing a sequel to Ergo that follows Ergo when the rest of the marvel universe rolls around. I have placed the Marvel Cinematic universe at the time of their releases, so that we have a decade plus for people to get used to mutants being a thing. This way, the classic "why would people hate mutants but love the Avengers" problem can be solved, if that makes sense. In the case I do that, Ergo's age would be:**

 **2010: Iron Man (Ergo is 30)**

 **2011: Iron Man 2, the Incredible Hulk and Thor (Ergo is 31)**

 **2012: Avengers (Ergo is 32)**

 **2013: Iron Man 3, Thor 2: Dark World (Ergo is 33)**

 **2014: Captain America 2: Winter Soldier (Ergo is 34)**

 **2015: Avengers 2 (Egro is 35)**

 **2016: Captain America: Civil War and Doctor Strange (Ergo is 36)**

 **This is of course all before I go in and begin mucking around with the timeline. And please, let me know what your opinions are about all this! Till next time!**


End file.
